


First Mission (1993)

by lucasquinn



Series: Sharing a World [3]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/pseuds/lucasquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First mission jitters</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mission (1993)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big jump into the AU world. Primeval but actually set in the future of the Temeraire Universe. There are still anomalies, there's still a team and there is even a research centre (yet unnamed). There has also been a slight twist in evolution somewhere along the line and one more sentient species shares the Earth with humans, dragons. Thanks to fredbassett all fics so far posted have been betaed.

The darkness was pierced by the bright, painful light of a flash grenade and only Chandrakant’s training stopped him from flinching and roaring in startled pain. Instead he turned his head and tucked it close to his body, sensitive eyes tightly shut to protect them, as all his other senses were stretched wide. The young dragon waited for the signal to open his eyes again, muscles trembling in anticipation as he tried to keep his concentration until his Captain finally laid a hand on his neck and spoke quietly.

“All clear Chandra. They didn’t spot us, it was just a blind shot.” The small dark green dragon could see the broad smile on Aldridge’s thin face even in the near pitch black darkness thanks to his night vision. “You did real well there, just as we trained.”

The few words were enough to warm Chandrakant right down to the tip of his tail, making the young male puff his chest out in pride. Julian Aldridge was not a man who gave praise easily, which made the small remark count even more.

The dragon checked his sides, making sure the rest of his crew was all right as well, receiving quick nods from McBride and Tyler and a wink from Ryan.

“We should be nearly on top of the prisoner’s camp Chandra, can you see anything?”

Alridge’s voice brought his attention fully back to their target, and his tail was now nearly vibrating with excitement about their mission, all previous fears and nerves forgotten. They were going to rescue the soldiers kept prisoner and escort them to the heavy weight dragon waiting to transport them back to safe territory.

Their first mission was going to be a success.


End file.
